Robotica and Riley the Perfect Pair
by Mage of Psychics
Summary: A young robot, a space woman with no memory of her past who would have thought they would become best friends (or as the robot insist compatible software). (a/n this is meant to sound like the robot who typed this had no knowledge of proper grammar)


Robotica was a minecraftian robot with a knack for figuring out redstone as a result her hair had been stained with red streaks from her many years working with other minecraftians. Her programming allowed her to use cognitive learning much like a human but she still could have programs installed through a panel in her back (if you were brave enough to unbuckle her dress strap that is).One day you found a strange minecraftian girl she seemed to be a spacewoman from the U.S.S enterprise she had a yellow uniform and her clip had been mangled she really did need help she seemed to be conscious as she would occasionally flinch or try to open her eyes. You didn't want her to end up in worse condition so you took her back to the lab to the scientist ladies who help the sentient beings. They kept whispering things or trying to wake her up. When she finally woke up I was there. She kept trying to use her broken communicator to contact someone she called captain. When she finally noticed me she looked really scared like she'd never seen a robot before I reached out to her but she pulled out some kind of laser I really hate lasers so I screamed for scientist Brina to help me. When scientist Brina came the space lady calmed down and told Brina I tried to attack her so Brina explained that I was completely harmless and that my hair was red because of redstone not blood. The space lady told me her name was Riley and that she was sorry she tried to kill me because every robot she ever met tried to kill her so she was scared of me. Brina tried to get Riley to move into the dorm next to mine Riley accepted but refused to be my friend when I asked. When she saw me crying she said she would be my friend because she wanted to test if I had emotions she even helped to dry the motor oil tears from my face. Brina managed to restore some of Riley's memories today Riley was launched through space in an escape pod and crash landed here in Minecraftia and everything else is still gone lost in her sentient mind. I was really hoping Riley would come on an adventure with me but she was still too scared to come with me I guess we kind of relate because I woke up in a laboratory on a metal bed with no programing yet except for fear I thought I was gonna die but then Brina took care of me and taught me about the robot laws and a lot of other things I especially remember when I accidentally blew up the computers in the dorm and I got yelled at but I got a new program so it was okay. Riley let me touch her today it was only a handshake but it meant a lot to me because Riley has been here for a year with nothing but bad words and harm and sometimes a new memory would surface. Riley and I went to the carnival with Brina and another scientist named John today we all had a lot of fun Brina kept trying to taze everyone who wasn't human but John and Brina explained to her how races work in minecraftia I met another robot named Jaybot today he was a lot of fun he was really good at making sand formations he lived in the robot section of the laboratory so we helped build him a dorm near mine and Riley's. Today Jaybot and I took Riley on an adventure she was really scared when we lifted her into the clouds and sat her down on one so we brought her down to the ground and went into a cave. It is raining today so I cannot go outside and play Riley went to the lab so she could get her newly repaired communicator and pin Jaybot came over to play though so I still had a good time. when Riley got home and caught us playing on the ceiling like the childish robots we are she got really mad but then got us to come down so she could scold us and then I helped Jaybot to stain some yellow streaks in his hair (Riley had to clean up after us but it was all in good fun). Jaybot, Riley, and I really must have compatible software (note from Riley she means we're friends I am typing up the next story)


End file.
